


Just nail polish

by OutOfThisTown



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfThisTown/pseuds/OutOfThisTown
Summary: Kagome introduces the group to the concept of nail polish.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Just nail polish

“What the fuck is this?!” Kagome yelped and nearly fell to her face, when Inuyasha suddenly yanked at her wrist.

“What are you talking about?” Kagome frowned as she tried to pull her hand free from where he was holding it up. 

“This!” he yelled and shook her wrist. The move nearly knocking Shippo from his perch on her shoulder, earning Inuyasha a glare from the fox-kit as Sango and Miroku gathered to see what the commotion was about.

“Wha-...oh. That’s just nail polish,” she answered and waved the blue tipped fingers.

“The fuck is that? Some kinda’ disease?” Inuyasha sounded worried as he tried to scratch away the color.

“Don’t do that!” She quickly yanked away her hand, before the half-demon could ruin her perfect manicure. Sure, she knew it wouldn’t last long while fighting demons, traveling on difficult paths and trying to stay alive in the feudal-era, but she had wanted to spend time with her mom before returning to the past, so they’d done each others nails, watched old movies and gossiped. Now the nails reminded her of the nice, relaxing evening she got to spend with her mom and she wanted to keep that for as long as possible. “And no, this isn’t dangerous. It’s just colored polish that’ll come off on it’s own in a few days.” 

“Why in the hell would you wanna’ put that on your hands, wench?” Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at her like she was the idiot.

“Why wouldn’t I? It looks nice and using nail polish is very common 500 years from now.” 

Sango picked up Kagome’s hand in order to admire the color, while Inuyasha and Kagome kept glaring at each other. “This does look nice. Your time has so many amazing things,” the slayer said in awe.

“If you want, I could bring back some nail polish next time and do your nails.” Kagome turned to smile at Sango, already excited about introducing her friend to more modern luxuries. 

Despite being a total badass, growing up to fight demons and being comfortable with digging through their corpses, Sango very much loved hearing about and experiencing modern comforts. She had even wanted Kagome to dye her hair when she’d heard it was a possibility, Kagome though had refused that request since she was not familiar with the process of hair dyeing. She did not want to leave a dear friend with an awful hair color and no access to a hairdresser.

“You would do that?” Sango clutched Kagomes hand in her’s, eyes hopeful.

“Sure. Just tell me what color you would like.” Sango’s eyes crew in response.

“There are colors to choose from?!”

...

Two weeks later, Sango was admiring her pink nails in the light of their campfire as Kagome painted Miroku’s to be purple.

“Keh. You know that ain’t gonna last past the first demon we fight. Don’t know why you even bother.” Inuyasha scoffed and grossed his arms.

“You’re just jealous because Kagome’s not doing you’re nails,” Shippo teased and waived around his small hands. He had requested that they be painted with the same blue that Kagome’s had been.

“Why the fuck would I want that shit on my hands?” Inuyasha tried to take a swipe at Shippo, when the kid wandered too close. 

“Because it looks good.” Kagome gave him a glare that told him to leave Shippo be.

“She’s quite right you know. These do give you an air of importance,” Miroku hummed and went to show his nails to Sango.

“Yes, Inuyasha, you really should try,” Sango encouraged.

Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha’s answer was a snort. “Yeah, right. I’d rather let Sesshomaru chew off my arms than waist my time with that nonsense!”

A little later, when Sango and Miroku had left to find some berries she could use to make one of her slayer concoctions with, Kagome was finishing her own -now red- nails. She looked up from her work to see Inuyasha staring at her hands, head tilted to the side and looking like a curios puppy.

“You know, I’d be happy to do your’s as well,” she whispered, not wanting to wake up Shippo who was asleep next to her.

“I already told you -I don’t want that.” He looked away and blushed over having been caught watching.

“Really? It would make me so happy.” Kagome bit her lip and watched as his ear twitched in interest.

“Whatever. If it gets you off my back about it.” Inuyasha sniffed like he was the one doing her a favor, but the speed at which he moved closer and removed Tetsusaiga from where it was resting against his shoulder, told her everything she needed to know.

Kagome forced back her laughter and made sure to keep her voice steady, before speaking again. “What color would you like?”

“What you have is fine.” He didn’t even hesitate with his answer.

Carefully, Kagome picked up his right hand and inspected his claws, deciding to forego the nail file since it probably wouldn’t survive the experience. She wiped away the dirt on top of the nails and stared with the red.

Inuyasha sneezed a little at the strong smell, but didn’t comment on it like she expected. In fact, he was very careful about not moving or disturbing her work, while Kagome found it increasingly hard to focus on what she was doing. The combination of holding his hand, admiring his claws that had protected her so often and feeling his eyes on her, was releasing a whole swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

She tried to convince herself that the intense blush on her face was from the heat of the campfire.

“There, all done,” Kagome said after what felt like forever and pulled back, little sad that she’d lost her excuse to hold his hand.

Inuyasha inspected the read coated claws with a critical eye, careful not to do anything to smudge the color like Shippo had repeatedly done. Finally, he grinned and did a few experimental swipes in the air, watching as his quick movements left red streaks in the air.

Hey! These are actually kinda fun. Looks like I’ve got blood on my claws from tearing apart my enemies.“ Kagome didn’t even bother to hide her laugh this time.

“See? What did I tell you?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha looked up from his swiping and gave her a little grin. “Thanks.” 

Kagome smiled back but didn’t respond as Sango and Miroku returned to camp. Inuyasha wasted no time in showing off his new nails, and during the next week he avoided using Tetsusaiga, in favor of slashing around his red claws.

It became a tradition of sorts for them. Every time Kagome returned from her time, she would bring back nails polishes and their little group would sit around the fire doing each others nails. 

Kagome was a little annoyed to discover that, thanks to his steady hands, Miroku was far better at painting nails than she was, but the fact that Inuyasha would only let her paint his claws never failed to cheer her. Now she always had a good reason to sit around holding his hands.

And even when, after a few months, Inuyasha grew bored of idea of colored claws, he never refused the chance to sit next to Kagome and watch as she painted his claws to be the same color as hers.


End file.
